


15:08 with Mark

by ethaeriyeol



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Good Boyfriend Mark Lee (NCT), Other, Romance, Timestamp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25872691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ethaeriyeol/pseuds/ethaeriyeol
Summary: a cloudy afternoon spent with your boyfriend Mark
Relationships: Mark Lee (NCT) & Reader
Kudos: 3





	15:08 with Mark

**Author's Note:**

> inspired from 200619 - 10th floor + Johnny VLive :)

# [𝟷𝟻:𝟶𝟾] ☁️

"What do you laugh at love?" your **idol boyfriend!Mark** looked at you from his chair on the desk, when he heard you laugh at something. You both spend your free time in your shared bedroom, you lie on your bed, and **Mark** plays with his guitar.

"Y-yo-your head just looks flat right now." You let out not even finishing your sentence properly because you laugh too hard at your own comment. **Mark** can't believe what he's just heard, he even chuckled because of how childish your thoughts are.

"Wait what? Does it really look like that?" he said when he reached to your vanity, gazing at his head in a mirror that made you laugh even more.

"Can't believe someone actually said that in our live. Jaehyun hyung and Johnny hyung can't stop laughing too." He stared at his reflection, turning his head from left to right.

You can't stop laughing at your boyfriend, you can feel that your stomach is beginning to hurt. You slowed down a bit, trying to catch your breath. "Yeah, it just looks flat that time, that's why I commented it." You stressed the word flat with your fingers, and then you chuckled again.

**Mark** stared at you with a _'oh'_ in his expression, speechless. He can’t believe you exposed him like that even in their vlive. He just went to smash his body with yours on the mattress, making you yelp because of his heavy weight on top of you. "It doesn't matter how much you make fun of me, I can always always let you pass it." he says, tugging you on his arms as you calm down from the moment you laugh back there.

You just grinned at him feeling guilty for teasing him too much, you just can't help but sometimes get too hyper, and **Mark** 's always your target. You're beginning to wonder if he can still handle all of you, but as for his confession, you know why. "Is that because you love me? Do you still love me? Given the teasing little pranks I'm pulling on you?" you ask, behaving cutely, **Mark** can't handle your cuteness, he just covered his face from the crook of your neck.

After a few minutes of silence, he suddenly looked at you, doe-eyes and frantic smiles, "I’ll always love you, y/n, despite the teasing and the pranks. I can get over every sad day just by hearing you laugh and seeing you happy." He put a wide smile on his face that made his cheekbones reveal more. "I’ll always love you too, Markie, even with your head being flat 'AF'." You emphasized the last two letters with your fingers again, and both your laughter filled the room after the cheesy vows were exchanged.


End file.
